Digital content is increasingly pervading every aspect of modern life. New devices such as smart phones, smart watches, tablet computers, and the like, allow users to consume, generate, and share digital content virtually anytime, anywhere. Moreover, human-computer interaction technologies, such as motion-sensing/tracking input devices, optical head-mounted displays and other wearable technologies, allow users to intuitively consume and interact with digital content. The creation and consumption of digital content, however, is often a collaborative endeavor, and may benefit from a shared experience. Accordingly, a need exists for ocular focus sharing for digital content.